


[Podfic] Dirty Words

by niania



Category: Supernatural RPS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Claiming, Community: casestory, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niania/pseuds/niania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared’s reached that point in an alpha’s life where he’s starting to question what he really wants. He’s not really coming up with any answers. But a special call back into work one night changes everything for him and gives him a glimpse of the future he never knew he really wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dirty Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dirty Words](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14883) by Gedry. 



Cover Art provided by delugedpapercup.

| 

## Dirty Words

  


**Author:** gedry  
  
 **Reader:** niania  
  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen/Misha  
  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
  
 **Warnings:** A/B/O dynamics, knotting, heat, threesome (m/m/m), mentions of past relationship trauma and abuse  
  
 **Summary:** Jared’s reached that point in an alpha’s life where he’s starting to question what he really wants. He’s not really coming up with any answers. But a special call back into work one night changes everything for him and gives him a glimpse of the future he never knew he really wanted.  
  
  
[Text](http://gedry.livejournal.com/231971.html) | **Wordcount:** 10,346  
[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?88kln881m79l42d) | **Size:** 61 MB | **Duration:** 01:06:42  
[Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/?p95xphqcnjscnys) | **Size:** 32 MB | **Duration:** 01:06:42  

  
---|---  
  
 

 

[Link to the Fic Post](http://gedry.livejournal.com/231971.html) | [Link to the Art Post](http://delugedpapercup.livejournal.com/5912.html) | [Link to the Podfic Post](http://l-niania.livejournal.com/7099.html)

  


**Reader's Notes:**  


Thank you [](http://gedry.livejournal.com/profile)[**gedry**](http://gedry.livejournal.com/) for the permission to record your fic such a long time ago! At least now this is almost in time for your birthday... Happy Birthday! ♥ ♥ ♥ \o/

Also a huge thank you to [](http://delugedpapercup.livejournal.com/profile)[**delugedpapercup**](http://delugedpapercup.livejournal.com/)! Your art is really great and I absolutely love everything about it! ♥ ♥ ♥

This podfic was recorded for the podfic challenge at [](http://casestory.livejournal.com/profile)[**casestory**](http://casestory.livejournal.com/). It's a great idea to organise a podfic round in between big bangs. More bang communities should do that! So a third thank you to [](http://nickygabriel.livejournal.com/profile)[**nickygabriel**](http://nickygabriel.livejournal.com/) for moderating this and other amazing communities! ♥ ♥ ♥

I feel like I cheated by choosing this fic for a casestory challenge. I was reading through many stories beforehand. Started with Sherlock then went on to Supernatural. And there were really great fics but most of them way to long for me to record at the moment. ^_^ Also some of them were quite old and it was difficult to contact the author. In the end I just gave up on proper casefics and chose this one. I wanted to record something by [](http://gedry.livejournal.com/profile)[**gedry**](http://gedry.livejournal.com/) for ages. She wrote so many amazing fics and this one has a special place in my heart because it's a unconventional alpha/beta/omega story and a polyamorous relationship at once. What more can I wish for? >_< Also Jared is a nurse and Misha is his patient, so it is a casefic after all! :P


End file.
